Buket Pelangi
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Pelangi adalah satu fenomena pembiasan alam yang disukai olehnya. Fenomena yang mengantarku untuk memberi ketujuh warna tersebut masuk dalam hidupnya. Fenomena yang juga merujuk pada satu kata, kebahagiaan. a Special Fict for IchiRuki Day —mind to RnR?


Rahangku mengatup keras tatkala kulihat matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca—reaksi awal yang menunjukkan bahwa linangan sungai siap untuk turun dari kedua belah mata violetnya. Dari sikap yang kutunjukkan ini, sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak senang melihatnya menangis, bukan? Hei, coba saja kalian pikir, apa kalian senang melihat sahabat yang kalian sayangi menangis di hadapan kalian? Terlebih kalianlah penyebabnya.

Jangan berpikir buruk terhadapku. Aku tentu saja tidak dengan sengaja membuatnya menangis. Salahkan saja ia yang terlalu cengeng—ah, tidak, ia tidak cengeng. Hanya saja, situasi melankolis inilah yang membuatnya bertingkah cengeng. Tingkah menyebalkan, namun tidak membuatku tidak menyukainya.

"Maafkan aku," dua kata yang sedari tadi terus keluar dari bibirku, kata yang tidak pernah berganti seakan kaset kusut yang terus berputar. Aku tidak mengerti apalagi yang harus kuucapkan padanya, mengingat hanya kalimat itulah yang pantas kulontarkan akan tindakanku.

Dia bergumam, "aku baik-baik saja."

Sama sepertiku, kalimat itu juga terus terucap dengan lantunan yang sama sesaat permohonan maafku turut terlontar. Kalimat yang membuatku kembali mengerang pelan sembari bersungut kecil. Apanya yang baik-baik saja kalau pada nyatanya ekspresi sedih itu terus tercetak membingkai wajahnya. Mataku kembali menelusuri wajah gadis itu sebelum berujar, "apa perlu kubatalkan saja, eh?"

Matanya membulat—tingkah yang membuatnya terlihat manis bagiku—setelah ia mendengar ucapanku. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut hitam sebahu ini menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tidak. Tidak. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, Ichigo. Ini jalan hidup yang sudah kau dambakan sejak dulu, bukan?"

Kuhela nafasku sebelum menjawab perkataannya, "aku tidak pernah membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat sahabat yang kusayang bersedih akan kepergianku, Nona Kecil," sudut bibirku terangkat membingkai senyuman, "justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena aku berniat pergi meninggalkanmu."

Kulihat ia memutar bola matanya—satu lagi sikapnya yang sangat kusukai tatkala ia sedang geram. "Kau seakan hendak meninggalkanku selamanya saja," ia menatapku tajam, "atau kau memang berniat seperti itu, heh?"

Aku tergelak mendengar ocehannya yang—menurutku—sangat tidak masuk akal. "Tentu saja tidak, Rukia. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan, kalau aku pasti akan kembali dan menunjukkan keberhasilanku padamu?" Mataku memandangnya tajam, "oh, jangan bilang kau melupakan janjiku yang satu ini?"

Wajahnya memerah—walau tidak terlalu kentara, namun cukup jelas untuk kulihat. "Baka," gadis itu berujar sembari memukul pelan bahuku. Ah, pelan baginya namun cukup membuatku meringis kecil. Tidak terlalu sakit—walaupun rasa sakit itu sempat hinggap—karena hal semacam ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Hei, julukan berandal tentunya membuatku terbiasa dengan yang namanya pukulan serta kawan-kawannya—yang seringkali mereka sebut berkelahi.

"Nah, Rukia," panggilanku kembali membuatnya menatap dalam mataku, "aku tahu lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Hanya saja, kau bisa memegang kalimatku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu walaupun jarak memisahkan kita sejauh apapun. Lagipula—"

Suaraku yang terputus seketika membuat dahinya berkerut heran. "Lagipula apa, Ichigo?"

Melalui pertimbangan yang matang, aku kembali membiarkan mataku—yang beberapa saat lalu menunduk—menatap violet indahnya. "Aku tidak hanya ingin menunjukkan kesuksesan _sudy_ku padamu tapi juga sesuatu yang penting."

Kalimatku memancing senyumnya yang kini merekah penasaran, "oh ya? Apa itu?"

Kali ini kubiarkan rasa penasarannya menari dalam benaknya. Tertawa adalah satu-satunya yang kulakukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya—jawaban sementara yang kuberikan sampai aku kembali lagi ke hadapannya. Kembali untuk mengobati rasa penasaran yang mengganjal hatinya.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Buket Pelangi by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_[saat ketujuh warnanya membias untuk menambahkan keceriaan duniamu]_

**a Fict for Celebrating IchiRuki Day**

_mix themes of reunion and rainbow_

.

**.**

**##**

Aku sudah mengabarkannya atas berita kepulanganku dan dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar antusias, aku merasa rasa rindu yang kualami sama besarnya dengan rasa yang gadis itu alami. Ekspresi yang membuatku terkekeh geli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah toko yang dipenuhi dengan beraneka-macam bunga di pinggir jalan. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga. Namun saat aku melihatnya, hatiku tergerak untuk mendekatinya. Kurasa tak ada salahnya bila aku membawakan bunga untuknya. Mengingat bahwa aku tidak membelikannya oleh-oleh apapun—yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Sambutan ramah adalah tindakan yang pertama kali kurasakan tatkala aku menginjakkan kakiku memasuki toko ini. Aku langsung saja merasa nyaman mendapati pelayan pertama yang memuaskan ini. Kuturuti kakiku yang melangkah semakin ke dalam sembari membiarkan mataku menjelajah untuk memandang berbagai bunga bertebaran yang tertata.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Pandanganku teralihkan pada sesosok wanita yang—ternyata—memiliki warna rambut serupa denganku. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum hangat serta tulus. Aku yakin, gadis ini pasti sangat senang dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang, terbukti dengan sikap ramah yang barusaja ia tunjukkan.

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang."

Wajahnya masih menampilkan seraut senyum tulus—bahkan kini semakin terlihat lebar. "Apakah untuk pacar Anda?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang kudengar sangat antusias. "Kami punya berbagai macam bunga yang tepat untuk Anda, kalau begitu," sambungnya.

"Aa," aku tersenyum tipis. "Dia sahabatku."

Wajahnya memerah, kurasa ia malu karena tebakannya salah. "Maafkan saya," kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hei, tidak usah bersikap sungkan seperti itu," perasaan tidak enak menghinggapiku, "lagipula, aku memang berencana mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya," aku merasa wajahku sedikit memanas setelah mengatakannya.

Kali ini ia kembali tersenyum ceria seperti semula, "berarti tebakanku tidak terlalu meleset, bukan?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Kurasa kau pandai membaca tamumu," kulihat ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin keterbiasaaan membuatku mudah menangkap maksud mereka datang ke toko ini."

Anggukan kecil kulayangkan sebagai jawabanku. "Kau punya masukan atas bunga apasaja yang bisa kuberikan padanya?"

Matanya berputar untuk menjelajah bunga yang tepat sebelum ia berujar, "bagaimana kalau Tulip merah di sana?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menjulurkan telunjuknya—membuatku mudah menemukan bunga mana yang ditunjuk.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa perempuan suka diberi bunga?"

Entah mengapa, gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku ini tertawa setelah kulihat ia sedikit terpana mendengar kalimatku barusan. Aku tentu saja tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuatnya tertawa sebegini lepasnya. Setelah mereda, ia melayangkan pandangannya padaku. "Biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka menyukai bunga. Walaupun ada beberapa gadis yang bertingkah seperti laki-laki, aku rasa naluri kewanitaan mereka pasti masih ada. Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya memang, namun kurasa gadismu ini pasti menyukainya."

Kepalaku mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud ucapannya, namun kerutan sedikit muncul pada wajahku, "tapi ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa pelangi adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia suka."

Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan senja itu terdiam sebelum kembali tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu, aku punya sebuah ide yang menurutku cukup bagus. Aku harap ini bisa membuat gadismu senang."

Dan kalimat penjelasannya yang panjang-lebar turut membuat senyum gembira terpatri di wajahku—senyum serupa yang turut ditunjukkan oleh gadis berambut jingga ini. Kali ini, aku merasa aku berhutang banyak dengan gadis yang ternyata adalah sang Pemilik Toko.

**##**

Senyum sumringah masih tergambar jelas di wajahku saat kakiku terus melangkah mendekati taman Karakura. Tempat janjiku untuk bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah egois—bahkan terdengar tidak waras—tatkala aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamku padanya. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti kalau aku sudah dengan bodohnya mengorbankan tali persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama. Namun keputusanku sudah kupikirkan secara matang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Diam memang emas, namun bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat akan lebih baik lagi untuk kulakukan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku—berusaha mencari sosok mungilnya di tengah keramaian sore ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukannya, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik mataku sudah terkunci pada dirinya yang duduk menyampingiku. Cahaya senja yang membaur dengan sang langit sebagai latar, membuat ia terlihat seperti malaikat—

—bahkan membuatku berdegup kencang.

Tidak melihatnya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan, masih belum mampu mengubah rasa hatiku yang kini bahkan cenderung lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kubiarkan diriku kembali normal sebelum langkahku berusaha mendekatinya dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, ternyata aku sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Aku langsung saja mengetahui kalau gadis ini sedang melamun sembari menatap matahari yang siap kembali berganti tahta dengan sang bulan.

Sebelah tanganku dengan cukup cepat menutup matanya sebelum kubiarkan bungaku berada tepat di depan matanya yang tertutup. Gadis itu meronta minta dilepas, bahkan ia bersiap untuk melontarkan caciannya. Namun terlambat, karena aku terlebih dulu melepaskan tanganku yang menutupi matanya. Aku yakin, ia sudah hendak meneriakiku sebelum tertegun melihat sebuket bunga memenuhi seluruh pandangannya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk berbisik lirih di telinganya, "tidak ada ucapan selamat datang untukku, eh, Rukia?"

Ia memutar kepalanya dengan terkejut secara tiba-tiba yang hampir saja membuat kedua bibir kami bersentuhan. Wajahnya membias merah saat menyadari tindakan yang—aku yakin, baginya—sangat memalukan.

"Bunganya tidak diambil?" aku bertanya sambil menatap violetnya yang masih menghadap ke belakang—arah tempatku yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil sambil berujar lirih, "terima kasih, Ichigo."

Langkah kakiku membawaku turut duduk di samping tempatnya yang kosong. Suasana hening sejenak sebelum ia kembali berkata, "selamat datang kembali, Ichigo. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Begitupula denganku, Rukia."

Aku merasa canggung dengan udara hampa yang menghiasi kami sampai bibir gadis itu kembali terbuka. "Tumben sekali kau memberiku bunga. Aku tahu kau bukan tipikal pria romantis yang akan memberikan orang lain bunga seperti sekarang," ia menatapku—yang juga sedang menatapnya—sambil tersenyum, "aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tahu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku ringan, "tentu saja aku tahu karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berbisik lirih, "kukira kau sudah melupakanku. Memikirkannya, membuatku takut sekali."

"Tentu saja tidak akan pernah," kujawab kalimatnya sembari membiarkan tanganku yang besar mengacak rambut hitamnya. Gadis itu menggerutu sebal sambil berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari pucak kepalanya.

"Jadi," ia kembali berbicara setelah berhasil menggenggam tanganku, memastikan bahwa rambutnya tak bisa lagi kuacak, "coba katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kau tentu tahu, bukan, kalau kau sudah menggerogoti hidupku dengan rasa penasaran akibat ulah menyebalkanmu itu?"

"Ah," aku tergelak, berusaha bersikap santai—yang justru tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku menghirup nafasku panjang sebelum mengambil buket bunga yang sebelumnya sudah kuberikan padanya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau kau menyukai pelangi dan mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Dia mengangguk senang. "Pelangi selalu mengobati rasa sedihku di saat yang tepat. Apa kau ingat, bahwa hujan turun beberapa jam setelah aku mengantarkanmu ke bandara pada hari itu?"

Senyum masam terkembang di wajahku, "tentu saja, karena aku harus menunda jadwal keberangkatanku selama setengah jam."

Gadis itu tertawa—dan tawanya masih seperti dulu, tawa yang sangat kusenangi dan kurindukan. "Saat itu pelangi muncul, kau tahu?"

"Aa," kali ini Ichigo membiarkan senyum masam itu menghilang dari wajahnya, "aku sempat melihatnya. Kebetulan aku sudah berada dalam pesawat dan duduk di tepi jendela—membuatku mudah melihat pemandangan luar."

Kulihat ia mengerutkan keningnya, "lalu apa hubungannya dengan pelangi? Jangan bilang kau berniat menghindar dari pertanyaanku, Ichigo!"

Kali ini kubiarkan diriku tertawa lepas tatkala matanya menatapku garang. "Tentu saja tidak," aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku sebelum kembali menatapnya intens, "apa kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu sebuket bunga dengan warna yang berbeda?"

Pandangannya mengedar mengikuti arah buket tersebut berada sebelum ia tersenyum senang, "mirip pelangi."

"Bukan mirip, Rukia, tapi memang sengaja kupilihkan dengan warna yang serupa dengan pelangi," aku membenarkan kalimatnya. Keraguan sesaat menyelinap dalam hatiku, namun segera kutepis cepat, "aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dulu kujanjikan padamu berdasarkan bunga-bunga tersebut."

Sikap duduknya ia buat semanis mungkin—mirip anak kecil yang hendak diberi benda kesukaannya—sebelum membuatku kembali tergelak. Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha meredam tawaku untuk mengatakan apa yang tertahan selama ini—memaksa rasa gugup kembali melandaku.

"Jadi?" ia memancingku setelah cukup lama melihatku bersikap gelisah, antara mau bicara atau tidak.

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga?" pertanyaanku dijawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin mengajarkan hal itu padaku?" matanya memicing saat menatapku dan entah bagaimana, aku tahu kalau saat itu gadis ini juga turut merasa gelisah—rasa yang juga menghampiriku.

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk menjelaskannya dibanding harus menunda lebih lama lagi, "Bahasa bunga memiliki berbagai macam arti, namun saat aku melihatmu aku tahu mana arti yang pantas atas berbagai macam maknanya."

Kuarahkan telunjukku menunjuk sebuah bunga berwarna merah, "ini namanya Cattleya. Bunga ini mengatakan bahwa kau penuh dengan pesona. Sedangkan Mawar berwarna jingga mengartikan rasa kekaguman dan ketertarikanku padamu," aku tertawa kecil sambil menatap violetnya yang ternyata turut menatap balik amberku, "Akasia ini menjelaskan akan cintaku yang murni dan suci untukmu."

Matanya kini membulat dan mulutnya ternganga—ekspresi kagetnya yang kupilih untuk dihiraukan. "Pernah melihat mawar berwarna hijau, Rukia? Nah, lihatlah! Ini satu-satunya bunga berwarna hijau yang kutemui di toko. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin ada bunga lain berwarna hijau selain mawar ini," senyumku masih terkembang, "bunga yang memikatku untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan yang baru bersamamu."

Kepala gadis itu menggeleng lemah—masih terpana akan kalimat yang kuderetkan padanya. "Ah, apa kau tahu kalau bunga yang berwarna biru ini," kuarahkan telunjukku untuk menyentuhnya, "memiliki nama yang unik? Kau juga harus tahu, ini bunga kesukaanku sejak aku melihatnya kali pertama yang sekaligus menggambarkan perasaan paling terdalam yang kumiliki, kau cinta sejatiku."

"Ichigo, kau—"

"Jangan potong aku, Rukia," kubantah kalimatnya cepat sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti berpikir aku gila karena menganggapmu sebagai cinta sejatiku, tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Nama bunga ini Forget-me-not, benar bukan kataku kalau namanya unik?"

Aku masih menatap balik violetnya—dan keterkejutan itu tetap setia membendung di sana. "Kalau yang ini namanya Primrose. Kau tentu tahu kalau aku merindukanmu selama kita berpisah beberapa tahun ini, dan bunga ini ingin berbicara padamu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Nah, ini bunga terakhir, Rukia. Bunga yang warnanya hampir serupa dengan amethyst indahmu, ah tidak," kugelengkan kepalaku cepat, "matamu tentu saja lebih indah. Bunga terakhir ini—"

"Namanya Iris," gadis itu menyelaku dengan cepat. "Melambangkan pernyataan bahwa kau menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan, benar bukan, Ichigo?"

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahku, "kau benar. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjalani hubungan yang baru ini bersamaku? Hubungan yang lebih dari kata sahabat?"

Aku melihatnya tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Tanpa bisa kutahan, kutarik gadis yang kucintai ini masuk ke dalam pelukanku sebagai tindakan akan rasa bahagia yang menyapukan kuasnya dalam hidupku. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Kurasakan kepalanya menggeleng dalam pelukanku, "seharusnya aku yang berterima-kasih padamu. Buket bunga itu adalah ide cemerlang."

"Aku juga merasa begitu," senyumku mengembang mendengar pujian gadis yang kini semakin mengeratkan dirinya dalam pelukanku, "aku sudah berhutang banyak pada pemilik toko bunga tersebut."

"Kalau begitu sama denganku," kurasakan ia tengah menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuhku, "kau tahu, Ichigo, ini adalah hari terbahagia untukku dan buket ini," tangan mungilnya menyentuh buket yang kini sudah terletak di sampingku, "adalah pelangi terindah dalam hidupku."

Saat ketujuh warnanya tak sempat muncul di angkasa, ia merealisasikan dirinya ke dalam sebuket bunga yang indah. Sebuket bunga dalam tujuh warna berbeda yang masih setia menemani manusia untuk menggapai kata yang bertajuk bahagia.

**#**_End_**#**

Astaga, masih setia untuk meminta maaf, maka Yurisa katakan, maafkan Yurisa kawan. Masih sadar juga kok, kalau dicerita ini banyaaaaak sekali adegan yang rumpang bahkan alur ngalor-ngidul beserta ketidakjelasannya plot yang tersedia. _Gomen na…_

Naa, sebelum Yurisa kembali jadi _bacoter_ di sini—

—keberatankah kawan untuk me_review_?


End file.
